Current Internet web page servers employ processor elements (PE) such as a central processor unit (CPU) with an associated memory hierarchy of cache, random access memory (RAM), hard drive(s) and/or network storage. PE's may be organized into a system on chip (SoC) or network on chip (NoC) of many PEs and memories, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU), which may incorporate one or more application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) co-processors, such as a floating point unit, or may incorporate a reconfigurable co-processor (e.g. a field programmable gate array (FPGA)). Computer programming languages such as assembly languages, C and C++ are known in the art for creating software packages offering basic capabilities (e.g., an operating system (OS) of a computing device such as Windows or Linux). Other software packages can be created using other languages including higher level computer languages such as Java and JavaScript for programming higher level services (e.g., web services using OS services). A virtual machine such as the Java Virtual Machine (JVM) may facilitate the use of a language like Java on a variety of computers having a variety of instruction set architectures (ISAs). Web services may be provided to fixed and mobile devices like smart phones via a downloaded application or other service from a web server or other device accessible via a wired or wireless network. An arrangement of computing hardware, OS, virtual machines, and software may be computationally inefficient (e.g., because of the overhead of pushing and popping interrupt stacks in random access memory for software, virtual machines, and OS functions).
Machines having an arrangement of CPU registers, instruction set architecture (ISA), and memory, may be commonly referred to as Turing-equivalent (TE), and may be able to compute anything that is possible to envision. The register sequences of CPUs, PEs, and GPUs can be manipulated by malware to include subsequences that violate the authorized behavior of programming executed by computers and other devices connected via one or more networks. For example, a compromised network may be used to commit various cybercrimes, such as the theft of wealth via one or more data transfers. Conventional cybersecurity measures (e.g., hardware roots of trust, sandboxes, virtual machines, anti-virus, firewalls, and monitors) have been incapable of providing a permanent solution to such cybercrime.
Many types of cybercrime exploit Turing-Equivalence, for example, by exploiting the vast degrees of freedom, uncontrolled states of registers and memory, and sequences of instructions (which may never terminate) that compose Turing-equivalent machines. In other words, Turing-equivalence of shared CPU hardware, open ended nature of register sequences, layering of software, and re-programmability of local and networked memory systems may provide opportunities for malware to perform computing tasks that are not authorized and may result in, among other things, financial or physical damage.